


Dream

by Akaruii



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: Dreams can become reality.





	Dream

You leaned against the wall of the ballroom, quietly sipping your drink as you stared out at the mass of people. You let out a sigh, uncomfortable with the current situation. You absolutely despised wearing suffocating, lacy ball gowns and wasting time attending a party. You sighed as you crossed your arms, still holding onto your glass of wine. You silently glared daggers at the people who wanted to approach you, keeping them from getting any closer. Honestly, you didn’t understand how your family managed to force you into such an event whenever they had the chance to.  
  
“Good evening, principessa.” You glanced in the direction of the voice, finding a blonde man smiling charmingly at you. You didn’t say anything and turned to face the crown in front of you once more as if you weren’t acknowledging him. “Do you mind if I take the space next to you?” He took a silence as a yes. “So why is a beautiful lady such as yourself spending time alone at such a grand party?”  
  
“Does it matter?” you asked, your gaze never once moving.  
  
“Well, I think it’s quite a shame for someone to come here all dressed up and not show it off,” the man stated. “You are blessed with an uncommon beauty after all.” You eyes quickly darted to the side to meet his golden ones. “Oh, you’ve finally looked at me again.”  
  
“If you don’t mind, I will be taking my leave,” you said before beginning to walk away from him.  
  
“Is it because you don’t have a partner at such grand parties that you’re not having fun?” you heard him ask, causing you to stop dead in your tracks and turn your head to look at him. “You seem to have a jealous gaze on the other couples here.”  
  
“Rather than wasting time talking to me, shouldn’t you be having a nice conversation with those females staring at you?” you asked curtly.  
  
“I don’t mind becoming the partner of someone as beautiful as yourself,” he said, causing you to abandon every thought of continuing to walk away. You quickly turned your body to face him, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
“What are you talking about?” He simply smiled as he made his way to you, holding out his hand to you.  
  
“May I have this dance?” he inquired, the smile on his face never once wavering. You opened your mouth to reject his offer, but were interrupted by his next action. He leaned in and whispered into your ear, “If I were you, I’d accept my offer or else you’ll have girls hunting you down.” Your eyes widened as you stared at him, your eyes clear with hesitation. It was long before you gave into him since you’d rather have a dance instead of being hunted down for the rest of your days.  
  
“You may,” you simply replied to his question and reluctantly placed your hand on his, feeling uncomfortable with the skin contact. He swiftly moved back and kept his eyes trained on yours.  
  
“Then shall we join the other pairs…?” His golden eyes silently asked for your name.  
  
“(Name),” you stated, causing his smile to widen.  
  
“My name is Giotto. Now, shall we join them?” Giotto repeated as he awaited your answer. You let out a soft sigh.  
  
“We shall.” Giotto gave a small nod of acknowledgement and led you toward the other dancing couples, catching the attention of many. As the two of you danced on to the music, couples slowly began to stop their own dancing in order to watch the two of you. Soon enough, a crowd formed a circle around the two of you. “Giotto, they’re staring quite a bit…”  
  
“Then let them stare, mi amore. You are beautiful, so I wouldn’t be surprised if I myself had been attracted to this beauty of yours,” Giotto said as he led you into twirl.  
  
“You’re quite the smooth talker, Giotto. I’m surprised that you haven’t spent your time flirting with the ladies ever since you got here,” you stated, a smile now on your face.  
  
“You’re smiling, principessa. I haven’t seen you smile once ever since you got here,” he simply stated. “May I assume that you’re having fun for the first time at a party?” Your eyes widened at his words, finally realizing that you were smiling.  
  
“What are you getting at?” you asked quickly, suddenly feeling defensive.  
  
“Is it that it’s your first time dancing with a man or is it because I’m the one you’re dancing with?” he continued, his haunting smile never once faltering. Your eyes narrowed.  
  
“Who… exactly are you?” you asked hesitantly, your eyes now watching his every movement.  
  
“I’ll happily assume it’s the first choice,” the blonde said. Your eyes narrowed at him, knowing that he was avoiding your question.  
  
“Giotto, answer me,” you demanded. He simply gave you his signature smile as the two of you slowly came to a halt in your waltz. Giotto held your hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth to place a quick peck on the back of your hand.  
  
“I must be going now, principessa. I’ll see you again someday,” Giotto said as he let your hand slip away. He then turned and made his way to the ballroom entrance. You trained your eyes on his back until he disappeared in the crowd of people. You lifted a hand to your face, your fingertips touching the corner of your lips.  
  
“Was I really smiling…?”

You walked down the streets of Italy, staring down at the ground as your feet led you wherever. Of course, being from a somewhat poor family, it didn’t give you many things to do. It was only those times that you went to the supposed parties that you could escape reality. How your parents got those invitations, you’d never know.  
  
“It looks like we meet again, (Name),” a familiar voice stated. You glanced up, your eyes narrowing at the sight of that person. “It’s been quite a long time. A month, I believe.”  
  
“You are… Giotto?” you inquired, taking a step back.  
  
“Principessa, there’s no need to be afraid of me. I don’t plan on hurting you in any way. I promise I am a man of my words,” Giotto said with a familiar smile, an arm positioned in front of his torso as he bowed slightly. “Will you trust me, (Name)?”  
  
“I…I don’t know. That’ll take some time,” you answered, your eyes adverting to the side.  
  
“I understand, but since I am going out for a bit of lunch, would you mind accompanying me?” Giotto asked, his hand held out to you, waiting for your response.  
  
“Me? I won’t be going. You’re going to a fancy place with the way you’re dressed. I am but a mere commoner who barely has enough money to buy clothes,” you said as you tugged at your clothes.  
  
“I’m sure that it won’t be too much trouble getting you a fitting outfit for the occasion. You are used to getting your measurements, aren’t you?” Giotto questioned as he moved his hand a bit closer, hoping that you would accept. You quietly debated about it a bit. Your eyes glanced into his golden ones.  
  
“I suppose that’s fine since you insist it so. I don’t have anything better to do after all,” you agreed as you placed your own hand on his. You stared hard at your hand as you felt the recognizable warmth come in contact with your skin. It made you recall that day a month ago when you met him.  
  
“(Name), is something wrong?” Giotto asked, his gentle eyes meeting yours once more. You flinched when your eyes met his.  
  
“N-No, let’s go,” you said, retracting your hand at posthaste. You noticed that Giotto was a bit startled at your sudden action, but it didn’t show much in his face; rather, his eyes.  
  
“Follow me, principessa,” was the only thing he said before the two of you began walking, ignoring the many stares from the people you passed.

“It’s been some time since you’ve eaten luxurious food. Am I correct?” You didn’t look up from your meal and only gave a nod. You felt Giotto’s gaze locked on you. “I apologize for your uncomfortable situation.” You frowned.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“You don’t seem to be very happy even with such a luxury presented to you. I apologize for making you dress up to have lunch with me,” Giotto apologized again. You noticed apologetic smile gracing his features.  
  
“I’m used to it,” you said as you picked up your glass of wine and lifted it to your lips. You tilted the glass to let the liquid pour slowly into your mouth.  
  
“It must be a bore for you then. Those parties I see you at, I mean,” Giotto stated as he also sipped his glass of wine.  
  
“Do I seem that way throughout those parties?” you inquired in a soft voice as you carefully placed the glass back down.  
  
“Well, it’s better than spending my days staring at my own two feet,” you confessed, your eyes closing as you as you rested your head onto your hand, your arm propped up on the table.  
  
“Then I’m delighted to have helped brighten up your day,” the blonde said as he finished the remnants of his meal. “Have you finished your meal?” You glanced at your half eaten meal.  
  
“Yes.” You watched as he took out his pocket watch, opening it to look at the time. It wasn’t long before he closed it and put it away.  
  
“I must be going. I’m late in getting back to my  _job._ ”  
  
“I understand. I know my way back home from here,” you said as you carefully stood up.  
  
“No, no, (Name). I couldn’t let someone as beautiful as yourself walk home alone. I’ll walk you back,” Giotto offered as he got up as well. You unknowingly smiled, feeling a bit happy at his words.

A few months passed and so did many encounters with the blonde. Whether it was from greeting each other at various parties you were forced to go to or from bumping each other in the streets, the two of you were rarely seen apart. It was safe to say you were the envy of all women.  
  
Of course, being close to someone such as Giotto guaranteed that life wouldn’t be smooth and easy as you thought it would. It wasn’t long before you found out that the lovable blonde was the boss of the Vongola Famiglia, but that didn’t stop you from meeting him again and again. You saw other sides of him that you thought never existed and it only made you fall in love with him all over again.  
  
You smiled as you found Giotto in front of you again. Giotto took a few steps closer to you, his hand reaching out to your face. His fingertips brushed slightly against your cheeks.  
  
“You’re smiling again today. You seem to be enjoying yourself much more than when we first met. I’m happy,” the blonde said. You blushed at his touch. However, you didn’t back away and instead melted into his warmth. “If I’m not wrong, you seem quite attached to me.” You gave him a look. “I don’t mind. I’ve taken a liking to you too.”  
  
“You really know how to capture a woman’s heart, Giotto,” you said, “just like the first time we met.”  
  
“Well, I have to learn to talk my way out of things if I were to survive in a world like this,” the Vongola don said as he moved his hand to your hand, taking it into his own as he led you to a balcony. There, the two of you watched the stars twinkle brightly, your hand still in his.  
  
“Giotto, how you ever felt as if the time we spend together is quickly passing?” you asked, your gaze never once moving away from the twinkling stars.  
  
“When hasn’t anyone ever felt that, (Name)?”  
  
“I guess you’re right…” you murmured as your hand slipped out of his. You walked up to the edge of the balcony, placing your hands on the fencing, a distant gaze trained on the sky.  
  
“However, that just means that we have to work hard to accomplish what we can and want before our time is up,” the Vongola don said. “For example, this.” You eyes widened as you felt a pair of lips on your cheek. Giotto then moved away, but not without leaving you with a tingly feeling of where his kiss was. You turned to face him, your eyes twinkling to show your confusion.  
  
“Giotto…?” Giotto only smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, but now on your lips. Your eyes lit up in happiness when you heard him whisper something softly just before he captured your lips.

_Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep!_  
  
You groaned as you slammed down on your alarm clock. You slowly sat up, yawning as you moved your hair out of your eyes. You crawled over to the window on the wall next to your bed and pulled the curtains open, letting the sunlight and the melodic chirps fill your room. You rested your arms on the window sill as you stared at the beautiful morning scenery for a few minutes. As you overlooked the houses below from the second story of your house, you recalled the words that made your heart beat fast.  
  
 _“I love you, (Name).”_  
  
Simply recalling those words made your face heat up. You buried your face in your arms that were resting on the window sill.  
  
“Was that all just a dream? It seemed a bit too real to be a dream…”  
  
“(Name), you’re going to be late for school if you don’t hurry up and get ready!” your mom yelled loudly from the kitchen. Your eyes widened when you realized that you were wasting time and quickly scrambled out of bed to get ready.

You breathed heavily as you arrived in front of your classroom entrance. You placed your hands on your knees and rested a bit to catch your breath. After a while, you straightened yourself and dusted your uniform.  
  
“Alright, class. Today we have a transfer student from Italy, so make him feel at home,” you heard your teacher say. You blinked. You didn’t ever recall your teacher mentioning about a transfer student throughout the week. You hastily opened the door in excitement to see who it was. Your eyes widened when you saw who it was.  
  
You smiled at the sight of the familiar blonde.


End file.
